


Tires Roll and Time Passes

by theshyscorpion



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Angst, Driving, Grief, M/M, Really this is such angst, i nearly cried writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshyscorpion/pseuds/theshyscorpion
Summary: Dominic deals with Brian's death. Inspired by Lee Brice's song I Drive Your Truck.





	Tires Roll and Time Passes

**Author's Note:**

> For Paul Walker.

Dom opened the Skyline's door, climbing inside. He took a moment to study the inside of the car.

It was no longer a racer. It hadn't been for a long time. Newer, faster cars had been acquired for that purpose. No, this one was a leisure car. An empty can of NOS was sitting in the cup holder. A black leather jacket was thrown carelessly across the backseat. A pair of grey Converse were occupying the floor in front of the passenger seat. $1.63 in change was thrown in the other cup holder. A picture was taped to the dashboard, right next to the steering wheel. It showed him and Brian, happy. It was a candid shot Mia had taken, with Dom kissing Brian's cheek, and Brian's smile was radiant, even though it was just in the picture.

Dom swallowed the lump in his throat and started up the Skyline, guiding it through the twisting mountain roads. He rolled down all the windows, letting the breeze whip through the vehicle as he accelerated. As he rounded a particularly sharp corner, he glanced over to the passenger seat automatically, small smile fading as he realized Brian wasn't there. But he could almost see him, laughing and grinning as they took hairpin turns, blond curls ruffling in the wind. 

No, Brian was gone for good. They'd buried him. But somehow, Dom saw him everywhere. And he honestly didn't know if that was painful or reassuring. Mia had asked him if he'd been to his grave lately. He hadn't been for a while. To him, the stone was just a stark reminder that Brian was gone forever. No, he felt him in his Skyline, in the garage, and on his side of Dom's bed. Just not his grave.


End file.
